


What's an Arcade?

by GayceVentura



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Arcade, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, arcade date, cute boyfriends, one boyfriend wins a prize for the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayceVentura/pseuds/GayceVentura
Summary: Robin had never been to an arcade before. Sure, there were plenty of games he could play while he was still traveling with the pagan carnival, but those were all rigged. And none of them were digital. He didn’t even know what an arcade was, until Harvey mentioned it at Dr. Cee’s.
Relationships: Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	What's an Arcade?

Robin had never been to an arcade before. Sure, there were plenty of games he could play while he was still traveling with the pagan carnival, but those were all rigged. And none of them were digital. He didn’t even know what an arcade was, until Harvey mentioned it at Dr. Cee’s.

The fright club was sitting at a booth, sipping on milkshakes and reveling in their peace. It had been about a week since they had defeated the pagans, and all was calm. So calm, in fact, that the group really didn’t know what to do with themselves. Theo and Roz were passionately debating some movie they had just seen, with Harvey and Sabrina laughing at their antics. Robin was just shyly smiling and playing with Theo’s fingers, not really paying attention. 

“We should go to that new arcade over in Riverdale soon!” Harvey suddenly exclaimed. 

Robin looked up at the exclamation, “What’s an arcade?” He asked his friends.

The smiles around the table quickly turned into looks of disbelief. Theo turned to his boyfriend, “You’ve never been to an arcade?”

Robin frowned. “You know where I grew up. I wasn’t really allowed to do anything without my fa-- without the pagans. And even if I could, I didn’t have any friends to do stuff with.”

Theo’s shock turned into a soft smile. “Sometimes I forget. You catch on so fast, that I swear you've done everything before," he turned back to the group, "yea let's do it! This weekend?"

The group nodded and smiled enthusiastically. The plans were made. Saturday around 12pm, Harvey would borrow his dad's bigger truck and pick everyone up. And from there, arcade time.

\---

Saturday came fast, as Theo had something to look forward to. Over the past few days, he had tried explaining arcades to Robin. The hobgoblin knew the arcade games from the carnival, but he hadn't known that they could be run by a computer. For all it was worth, the boy was catching on quickly. Google images was a God-send. 

Harvey picked up the boys last, and off they went to Riverdale. Theo was bouncing in his seat. He was really excited, as he wanted to win Robin all the prizes. The taller boy just chuckled at his boyfriend next to him. He was going to let Theo win him a prize, even if he was relatively good at carnival games himself.

It took the group about 30 minutes to get to their destination, but when Harvey finally parked the truck, they bolted into the business. Everyone parted ways, except for the boyfriends. Robin was in awe. Sure, he’d seen the pictures on Google, but in person was better than anything it could show him. The arcade was dark, but lit up well by neon sign after neon sign. There was a soft glow of a black light, that made the colors in the carpet shine.  


Grabbing $15 worth of tokens, the boyfriends walked over to the skee-ball game. Inserting 2 tokens into the machine, Theo got ready to roll the balls into the high score spot of 100 points. He made all but two. He laughed and jumped up and down, cheering. Robin smiled widely and clapped, very proud of his boyfriend. 

Theo and Robin took turns playing the game a few more times, Robin quickly getting the hang of it. When they decided to move on, they had accumulated about 50 tickets. They needed more if Theo was going to get Robin the huge fluffy bear, which was 1000 tickets.

Suddenly, Robins eyes light up, and he tugged Theo over to a game called Down the Clown. Before Theo could even understand what the game was, his boyfriend had already started. Skillfully throwing balls, Robin knocked clown after clown over. Theo was in awe. His boyfriend didn’t miss one. When the game finally wound down, Robin had the high score, and won 200 tickets. 

Theo couldn’t believe his eyes. “Robin...what just happened?”

Robin smiled shyly and glanced down at his shoes. “I was really good at the milk bottles game. I had quite a bit of free time, and I practiced a lot.”

Theo smiled widely and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Robgolblin, I cannot begin to tell you how hot that was.”

Robin smiled widely and leaned down to kiss the smaller boy. They only pulled back when they heard coughing coming from Harvey, who had found them sometime before. The boys smiled shyly, and Robin went back to his game, with the group cheering him on. Theo just let Robin have the rest of the tokens, he looked so cute when he was focused. 

By the time Robin ran out of tokens, he had obtained 800 tickets. He glanced over at his boyfriend. “I know you wanted to win me a prize. I kinda ruined that didn’t I?”

Theo shook his head and softly kissed the hobgoblin on the cheek. “No Robin it’s ok. I’m having an amazing time watching you own these games. It’s really hot actually.”

The boys went off to play some more games, and by the end of the day, they had obtained 1357 tickets. Robin grabbed Theo’s hand and the couple walked over to the prize counter. Robin smiled slyly at Theo and gave the tickets to the cashier, pointing at the fluffy bear. The cashier smiled and grabbed the bear, handing it to Robin.

Robin grinned widely and pushed the soft bear into Theo’s chest. The smaller boy smiled and hugged it tightly, pressing his cheek into its fur. He would love this forever. With the rest of their tickets, they chose a few small bouncy balls, and some candy. Theo grabbed Robin’s hand with his free one, and the boys walked back to their friends. Harvey was grinning widely, and the girls swooned at the sight of the bear.

On the way home, Theo snuggled into Robin’s side, still hugging the teddy bear to his chest. Robin’s arm was thrown over Theo’s shoulder, and he was running his fingers through the boy's hair. They both had soft smiles on their faces. Sabrina sneakily took a picture of the two and sent it to Theo, who would make it his phone’s background.

When the group finally made it back to Greendale, they stopped at Dr. Cee’s once again, and all ordered their favorite milkshakes. Robin smiled down at a sleepy Theo. It was a great date, and he’d never been happier in his life. He kissed the top of Theo’s head and nuzzled his nose into his boyfriend's hair. They would have to do this again, really soon.


End file.
